In conventional coke oven doors located on the pusher side of a coke oven chamber, there is a small leveler bar door located near the top of the coking chamber. Such door is usually opened after fresh coal has been charged into a coking chamber, and a coal leveler bar is extended from the pusher machine into the coking chamber to level the top of the coal in the coking chamber.
In one instance, heretofore, the leveler bar door is equipped with vertically hung hinges, and a hand wheel mounted on a screw is turned to secure the door in place.
The present invention is an improved leveler door for coke ovens and door for other vessels closed to the atmosphere which can be hung without regard to gravity, which is easily opened and closed without turning a screw.